The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing and decomposing stink, and more particularly, it relates to an apparatus for removing and decomposing stink which utilizes absorbent having photocatalyst.
In a conventional stink removing apparatus, for example, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Publication No. 47-22566, a casing containing absorbent such as active carbon was inserted into an air flow passage, thereby removing stink ingredient entrained by the air by absorbing it into the absorbent.
As mentioned above, since the conventional stink removing apparatus operates to remove the generated stink by absorbing it into the absorbent such as the active carbon, there arose a problem that the stink ingredient having high density could not be removed in a short time. Further, since an amount of the stink ingredient absorbed by the absorbent (i.e., holding ability of the absorbent) is limited, it was necessary to replace or reproduce the absorbent after it was used for a predetermined time period.